Denial of a Flower
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: A quick ficlet of LilyxJames. James get hurt in a quidditch match, causing Lily to think things over. But James has a rather daring question to ask in the end. Please r&r!
1. Flower For Your Thoughts

A/N: My first attempt at a Lily/James ficlet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

It was the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The yellow and black badgers were highly favored to win the match, but the lion supporters never stopped having the uttermost pride in their team. Jane Jordan, a Gryffindor 6th year, was announcing the game.  
  
"AND FOR THE GRRRRYFFINDOR TEAM! BELL, BLACK, FINNIGAN, JOHNSON, WOOD, SPINNET annnnd POTTER!"  
  
"You've got to admit, Lily, James _does_ look pretty good in those scarlet robes," snidely remarked Susan Dormer, as she admired Brian Bell.  
  
"Oh come on, Sue. It's not like I fancy him or anything," Lily retorted, but concentrated on finding his number, 31.  
  
The new flying teacher, Madame Hooch, flew onto the field, threw up the quaffle, and released the snitch.  
  
"Look at him go!" Sue laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked, blushing, but keeping her eye on him.  
  
And who wouldn't want to look at him? James Potter, a 7th year Gryffindor. Heady Boy. Always made the Honor Roll,** and** Captain of the Quidditch Team. What wasn't to love?  
  
_"But no,"_ Lily kept reassuring herself, _"he's not worth falling for. No commitment whatsoever."_  
  
She watched as he gracefully sped past the defending hoops.  
  
_"No sense of reality."_  
  
James quickly avoided two oncoming chasers and a bludger, without so much as a scratch on him.  
  
_"Not an ounce of respect for anyone but himself."_  
  
"AND BLACK SHOOTS...HE SCORES!" Jane proudly broadcasted, Gryffindor leading 40-10. James high-fived Sirius, a congratulatory smirk on his face.  
  
_"Lack of attention."  
_  
He flew near the Gryffindor stands as Paul Bell had managed to give Hufflepuff a 70-point deficit to overcome. James did a loop of appreciation, much to the entertainment of the red and gold crowd.  
  
_"Unable to be serious in situations."_  
  
He stopped, and searched intensely for the prized golden ball. The sweat was dripping down his face; his body glistened in the afternoon sun.  
  
_"...A strong build..."_  
  
James swerved out of the way of another dangerous bludger. But this time, it was only a near miss.  
  
_"Great reflexes...a nice tan...and unruly hair is always the style..."_  
  
Lily closed her eyes with a secretive smile, imagining his-  
  
"LILY, DID YOU SEE THAT SAVE!" Susan cheered, proud for her sweet keeper.  
  
"No, sorry," she shook her head, sighing. She looked back up at the pitch and he was gone. _"Drat, where was I? Wait, no, not drat, good. I don't want to see that foul, dark-haired, sweaty, athletic beast with his warm brown eyes and that sexy-"_  
  
"STOP IT, LILY." She shouted aloud.  
  
"What are you talking about??" Sue questioned, quizzical. "Are you feeling alright, Lil?"  
  
"Er, I...uh...nothing. Oh, look! You just missed a brilliant block by Brian! Pity..."  
  
Sue pouted, disappointed in herself for missing one of Brian's dazzling saves. She went back to concentrating on the match, completely forgetting about Lily's little outburst. Lily smirked, laughing in her friend's 'horrid' plight.  
  
_"How can someone be so obsessed over a guy...he's just another person, I mean you have to look after yourself in life..."_  
  
She gazed up at number 31, holding her breath with a slight smile.  
  
_"Maybe...there's more to it, to him, then meets the eye,"_ she thought.  
  
He came up from a dive, near the Hufflepuff stands, and looked around. He saw too late the bludger coming right for him, knocking him off his broom.  
  
The whole crowd gasped as James free fell in the air. Lily disbelievingly got to her feet.  
  
"James, NO!" she cried, fruitlessly, as she could only watch him fall to the ground. Some of her classmates looked back at her, but most were too stunned by the frightful scene.  
  
"Lily, sit down, there's nothing you can do," Sue said, grabbing the back of her robes. "It sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"What does...?" asked Lily, but her main focus was on the field. Where James now laid. The medical team rushed out onto the grounds. Madame Hooch signaled for all the players to dismount their brooms.  
  
"Seeing someone you love get hurt," Sue softly replied.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to detest, to deny, but couldn't. She leaned her head against Sue's shoulder, tears welling in her eyes. Sue rubbed Lily's back, comforting her. Lily wiped her tears away and bit her lip.  
  
"But why?" Lily murmured. Her voice was nearly inaudible. She brushed the hair out of her eyes with a worried sigh.

................

James woke up in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Not here _again_," he laughed, rubbing his head.  
  
"Nice fall you took there, Potter. Thanks for participating in today's match and all," commented Black, who was stifling a laugh. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"You okay there, Prongs?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's not like a 40-foot drop ever killed anyone before," James sarcastically stated.  
  
"Shouldn't you be more careful? Maybe that would keep your Hospital Wing visits down to a minimal three times a week. Bet Lily would like that," suggested Remus with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sod off," voiced James, his face slightly red.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Sirius whispered, "come on, Moony, let's let Mr. Drama Queen have a little alone time with code name: Flower"  
  
"Sirius, you don't even make sense anymore!" James called after him.  
  
"Good luck, loverboy," Remus winked, faking a purr. The two marauders sniggered their way out of the room. Sirius pretended to tip a non-existent hat to Lily. "Hullo there, lil' lady."  
  
"Get away from me, Black," Lily scowled, her cheeks quite pink.  
  
"Whoa there, Evans! Someone sure is sour today," drawled Sirius.  
  
James sent him a glare, shutting him up. Black rolled his eyes with a smile, mouthing 'have fun'! But James put "having fun" last on his list of what's going to happen.  
  
_"I don't need another lecture..."_ James thought, sighing. He looked at her hurry towards him, _"Yet she's so cute when she's angry."_ He smiled at her, pitifully.  
  
"Oh, James," she said, swallowing hard as he stared her down.  
  
"I know, I know. 'You could have gotten yourself killed out there! You _need_ to be more **careful**, James Potter! Why do I even bother talking sometimes, it's not like you ever listen,'" imitated James, with Lily's high-pitched voice.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "You know I wasn't going to yell at you! Do I_ really_ sound like that?" she said, blushing.  
  
"Well, not all the time," said James. He sat up in bed, thankful. "Glad you came."  
  
"Yeah, well. I'm just here as a representative for the common room, they're concerned and send their condolences," Lily lied.  
  
"How sweet." He laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"You feeling alright?" she asked, even though he seemed perfectly fine, as usual.  
  
"I'm fine now," he smiled, taking hold of her hand. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She bit her lip and ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "You just did."  
  
He rolled his eyes, softly stroking her hand. James slightly smirked watching her squirm.  
  
"Calm down, you-"Lily raised an eyebrow, daring him to go on. He stopped himself from commenting. He swallowed, with a smile.  
  
"You know," he diverted, saving himself, "I really_ do_ listen to you. Even though you probably think I don't and I know my actions really don't show it."  
  
"That's not a question," she laughed, "but thank you, that's very sweet of you."  
  
"Then, Lily, will you be m-mine?" he stuttered. And James never stuttered. He could have kicked himself, but Lily couldn't be happier.  
  
"He's human after all," she thought, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Yes," she smiled, beaming, "o-of course."  
  
She gave him a hug, "Thank God you're alright."  
  
He grinned back, "Thank God you're here."

* * *

A/N: I know, a romantic fic ending without any kissing! What is this world coming to? I might make a second chapter if I get good reviews wink wink But seriously, if it's a good story, I have an idea that is not going to "drag anything out" ::malicious glint in eye:: As always, thanks for reading, and please r/r! 


	2. Staggering Questions

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Three years after chapter one.

* * *

It was a cold, breezy day in Godric's Hollow. Lily had spent the night over James's house, only by pleading request from James.  
  
"Mornin' Lil," he cheerfully smiled, bringing in breakfast for her in bed.  
  
"Wow, thanks...how considerate," she said, sitting up. "Having a change in disposition lately?" she joked.  
  
He rolled his eyes, leaving the room. She looked down at the table in front of her, blueberry pancakes, a bacon-and-cheese omelet, a glass of mango juice, and a slice of watermelon; her favorite. There was also a single pure white lily in a small vase. A grin spread over her face. "How sweet", she thought.  
  
He came back into the bedroom, with his own breakfast table, a smirk on his face. He lay down next to her, as if asking, "You like it, right?" She gave him a kiss of gratitude.  
  
"I love it," Lily said, "Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"Taught myself," he proudly stated, sitting up.  
  
......  
  
After their meal, they got properly dressed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily questioned, as she put on her black overcoat.  
  
"Somewhere that I'll think you'll like," was James's only answer.  
  
Lily went over to the mirror, putting on her black gloves and a light brown scarf. She laughed, watching James struggle to put on his light gray coat, as his kneazle kept pawing at it. She finished up her makeup, and placed a black barrette on her contrasting bright red hair. James eventually won the battle of the coat, and put on it as well as his favorite scarf; a light purple cloth with the initials of the Marauders stitched in, by no one other than Lily herself.  
  
"You almost ready?" Lily asked, impatiently, her hands in the coat's pockets.  
  
"Hold up, I need to find something. You can go downstairs, I'll be right there," he told her, his voice somewhat shaky. But she didn't notice.  
  
"Alright," she replied, hurrying downstairs, curious as to where they were going.  
  
James opened a small compartment to his dresser, and picked up the little black box. He opened it slightly, checking, and closed it with a smile. He pocketed it, and looked at the mirror. After attempting to straighten out his hair several unsuccessful times, he went downstairs.  
  
"Come on now, fair lady," James said regally, taking Lily's hand. She rolled her eyes but grinned. He smiled back, declaring, "And out we go!"  
  
They ambled along the sidewalk, waving to neighbors as they passed by. Lily kept close to James for warmth, as she took in the day.  
  
"It's so relaxing, how can he be so warm? What a beautiful day," Lily thought. But James was anything but relaxed. He fumbled with the box in his pocket, taking a deep breath.  
  
He smiled as they reached a quaint park, with the roses and trees in full bloom. The breeze blew around the creamy pink petals. The dried brick ground was spotted with sweet smelling flowers. The large in-ground water fountain was merrily flowing, the petals drifting in the base.  
  
Lily's eyes glittered as she saw the place. She looked up at James, a beaming smile on her face. "It's lovely," she whispered. They sauntered around the square, hand in hand. She never knew love, her love for him, could be this strong.  
  
"Oh look, a photographer!" Lily excitedly pointed out, "Wouldn't it be a charming picture?"  
  
"Sure," James glowed, as he gave the photographer two galleons for the shot.  
  
She held him tight as they danced under the shower of petals, the wind blowing in their faces.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, taking the photo from his hand. "And thank you," she said to James, giving him a grateful kiss. "This is wonderful."  
  
James looked down at her, grinning, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."  
  
They took a seat next to the water fountain, their hands still entwined. Lily admired the photo, and turned to him. She kissed him softly, "Love you," she whispered, resting her head on him. "Love you, too," he replied, whole-heartedly.  
  
They sat for a while on the bench silently. She relaxed as he played absentmindedly with her hair. He kissed the top of her head, nervously.  
  
"Hey," he softly spoke, palming the small box, "there's something I've been meaning to ask."  
  
"Yes?" she asked, sitting upright, her hands folded on her lap.  
  
He got down on one knee in front of her, trying his best not to shake. He opened the small box, revealing a dazzling diamond ring.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
She gasped slightly, her hand over her mouth. "Of course I will," she managed to speak.  
  
His heart fluttered, as stood up, putting the ring on her finger. She hugged him tight, embracing him. He held her close to him,  
  
"I love you, Lily."  
  
"I love you, too, James."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it the second time around. Thanks for reading, please r&r! 


End file.
